


Stars, why?!

by Arejare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awful smut, F/M, LITERALLY, it's disgusting, it's jerry why want you to read it?, it's smutty, thank stars it's also short, you don't want to read it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arejare/pseuds/Arejare
Summary: Just a little tidbit about a certain disgusting monster and a poor prostitute.





	Stars, why?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> This Jerry is inspired by Staringback's "Sooner or later you're gonna be mine!" so be prepared for a really gross monster.

He was disgusting. He grunted and farted and his tiny hands were all over her body. But that wasn't the worst. Other customers did this too. But he... he _stank_  like as if he were climbed right out of the ever rotting dumps. Worse, as if he _was_  the dumps. With all the glibbering slime and smear. His snot was used as a kind of lube for her... Urgh, she refused to think about it otherwise she would add her own puke into this trainweck of a fuck. She prayed to the stars it would be over soon.

But her prayers weren't heard or the stars refused to listen to this godforsaken part of the world.

The yellowish green monster giggled quietly as if he could listen into her thoughts. Or maybe her pokerface wasn't as good as she hoped. But if he could read her, he didn't let it stop him from shoving his astonishing long and thick dick mercilessly into her poor pussy. It glistered of the vomitive smelling goo that covered his full body and her own body fluids. She refused to look down again, for her own sanity, yet he won't have it. "Look at me!" He growled, grabbing her chin to turn her head to him "I want you to watch me!" With a groan she obeyed. Because of this turn of her head, the full stink hit her nose again and she gagged involuntary. The monster snickered in an evil, high pitched tone. Oh Jerry knew all too well what he did to her....


End file.
